Princess of China
by Juju Otaku
Summary: Japão e China disputavam territórios e poderio militar e nas grandes batalhas os chineses permaneciam vitoriosos, porém em meio a batalhas e a derramamento de sangue surgi uma história de amor que ultrapassou a sede de vingança, o tempo e as feridas de uma guerra. Aviso: Fic baseada na música Princess of China do Coldplay em parceria com a Rihanna
1. O PRODÍGIO UCHIHA

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

O jovem capitão Sasuke Uchiha fora designado para uma missão de infiltração no território chinês. O general Kakashi o havia escolhido por sua inteligência e destreza no campo de batalha, assim como também conhecia muito bem o seu pupilo prodígio. Sasuke era um órfão que ficou ao seus cuidados e como seu tutor o havia instruídos nos estudos militares e nas artes marciais para que o pequeno Sasuke um dia o sucedesse no exército. Kakashi também sabia o que motivava o pequeno prodígio do clã Uchiha. Vingança.

O clã Uchiha era conhecido por ser um clã devotado as artes militares, todos os seus membros protegiam e lutavam em nome de sua nação. Eram formidáveis militares, fortes, incisivos, estrategistas, inteligentes e destemidos. Porém todo um clã fora exterminado pelo exército chinês. Sasuke com apenas oito anos presenciou a morte de toda a sua família. Seu pai era o famoso general Fugaku Uchiha, o comandante mais leal do imperador japonês.

Era uma manhã e o pequeno fora brincar no porão de sua casa. O menino era muito silencioso, o pai já o imaginava como um ninja, se espreitando pelas sombras e atacando o inimigo sem ser percebido, como um gato atrás de sua presa. Sasuke achava graça da comparação que seu pai fazia dele com um felino faminto. Mas em meio a gritos e barulho de objetos sendo revirados o menino se escondeu e visualizou toda a cena pela fresta da porta. Viu vários homens trajando armaduras e reconheceu o emblema chinês, as cores, o uniforme. Já tinha visto incontáveis vezes. Em uma batalha que seu pai venceu contra os chineses ele trouxera a armadura chinesa como um troféu de sua vitória.

Com olhos espantados e o corpo todo trêmulo viu seus pais e seu irmão muito machucados e ajoelhados diante dos inimigos, sua mãe clamava por misericórdia, mas os homens se mostravam frios e cruéis. Um dos chineses apontou a espada para Itachi, seu irmão mais velho, e os outros empurraram o jovem para mais perto daquele que estava com a espada. Seu pai permanecia calado, mas Sasuke viu as mãos dele fechadas e tão brancas como se controlando para não avançar em seus inimigos, já sua mãe percebendo o que viria a seguir entrou em pânico e chorou como nunca chorou em sua vida. A cena que jamais imaginou vivenciar estava prestes a acontecer. De repente em meio a risadas e xingamentos o homem atravessou o corpo do jovem com a sua espada. A MIkoto perplexa via seu filho agonizar e cair em meio a uma poça de sangue. Naquele momento Sasuke viu uma solitária lágrima escorrer do rosto de seu pai. Jamais o viu chorar. Depois fora a vez de seus pais. O pequeno jamais esqueceria os olhos de seus entes queridos o observando. Seu pai o viu pela fresta da porta e apenas com os movimento dos lábios ordenou para que ele se escondesse.

Silenciosamente o menino correu para o meio de uma amontoado de trapos velhos e se escondeu. Chorou durante tanto tempo que não ouvira os soldados chineses indo embora, muito menos quando o general Kakashi chegou pelo amanhecer do dia seguinte e encontrou o clã Uchiha massacrado e o pequeno sobrevivente acuado e em estado de choque. Naquele momento Kakashi prometeu a seu velho amigo proteger e cuidar de Sasuke como seu próprio filho.

Com o passar dos anos Kakashi percebeu que o pequeno Sasuke seria um promissor militar e em várias conversas com o jovenzinho percebera que o mesmo se esforçaava ao máximo para um dia se vingar da morte de sua família. Até hoje o Uchiha ainda lembra da noite sangrenta e do olhar de seus pais, dos gritos de sua mãe e do corpo inerte de seu irmão.

Movido pela vingança e pertencendo a um dos clãs mais conhecidos em todo Japão, rapidamente, apenas com dezoito anos, foi ganhando espaço e fama como o "Soldado Vingador". Seus inimigos nunca viram seu rosto, sabiam da lenda mais jamais alguém sobreviveu para visualizar o belo rosto do soldado.

Agora estava ele a caminho do território chinês aguardar no local exato para a emboscada que o levaria direto para a Cidade Proibida. Havia alguns informantes da Cidade Proibida o informando sobre todos os passos do imperador chinês. Sasuke sabia cada passo da família imperial, os passeios matutinos da imperatriz, as saídas do imperador, os treinamentos do sucessor ao trono chinês. Sasuke estava sempre coletando imformações, porém havia algo valioso ao imperador que era guardado pelos melhores homens do império, algo que estava diretamente ligado à saúde do exército chinês.

O que Sasuke nem o exército japonês sabiam era que o imperador chinês na verdade possui um casal de filhos. Sasori era o próximo na sucessão do trono e a gentil Sakura era a princesa devotada ao seu povo.

* * *

**_Olá gente!_**

**_Estou postando essa história pq além de adorar essa música, ela não sai da minha cabeça._**

**_Ao ver o clip imaginei toda uma história e não aguentei e fui escrever._**

**_Para aqueles que acompanham as minhas outras fic, não se preocupem que estarei atualizando o mais rápido possível._**

**_Esposa Virgem já está em reta final e atualizarei Casados... outra vez assim que terminar de postar Esposa Virgem._**

**_bjs!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	2. A PRECIOSA DA CHINA

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sakura era conhecida em todo território chinês como a "Preciosa da China". Junto a sua mãe desenvolveu as suas habilidades na cura. Ela era reconhecida pelos seus feitos e era a melhor curadora de toda dinastia. Desde muito nova acompanhava a sua mãe e auxiliares a cuidar dos feridos que retornavam da guerra, desenvolvendo remédios que além de curar rapidamente os machucados fortaleciam a saúde daqueles que os tomavam.

Mas Sakura não era chamada de Preciosa apenas pelas habilidades de cura. A jovem princesa era conhecida por sua beleza exótica e habilidades de luta que desenvolveu em treinamento com seu pai e irmão, além dos melhores professores da China. Apesar de seus exóticos cabelos rosados, apenas a sua família a via com os cabelos soltos. Por ser um alvo fácil, por causa da cor dos cabelos, Sakura sempre os mantinham cobertos por uma toca ou lenços para não ser reconhecida. Além de andar na companhia do pai como se fosse um dos guarda-costas e não como princesa.

O povo chinês era totalmente devotado a sua preciosa princesa e todos mantinham o segredo da família imperial que era manter os inimigos longe de Sakura. Dessa forma surgiram os boatos de que havia algo protegido em território chinês, mas ninguém de fora das províncias sabia o que era de fato.

Sasuke estava no local combinado quando avistou a carruagem imperial e os soldados fazendo a guarda. No alto da colina também avistou o grupo de "bandidos" que atacariam a carruagem fazerem um sinal para que ele ficasse em posição.

Sakura avistou os homens encapuzados e fez um sinal para que seu pai e seu irmão ficassem em alerta. Os soldados chineses também perceberam e se posicionaram em defesa ao seu imperador. Sons de cavalgadas foram ouvidos e a carruagem foi atacada. Alguns soldados e bandidos estavam feridos quando o chefe dos bandidos entra na carruagem e toma como refém o imperador. Sakura e seu irmão se apavoram e percebem que ao lutar com os inimigos baixaram a guarda e não perceberam a entrada do inimigo na carruagem. Sakura tenta atingir aquele que estava com seu pai, mas a cada tentativa de chegar mais perto o homem raspava a lâmina de sua espada no pescoço de seu pai causando um pequeno sangramento no local.

Sasuke percebera que aquele era o momento de agir e como um felino a perseguir sua presa, sorrateiramente ele se encaminha para perto da carruagem e "surpreende" o chefe dos bandidos, Sai, com sua espada encostando-a nas costa do homem. Sakura, ao perceber que o recém-chegado chamou a atenção do inimigo, o acerta com um golpe na mão armada com a espada a jogando para longe e libertando os seu pai. Sasuke e o bandido iniciam uma luta com Sai tentando se defender, porém ao "surpreender" Sasuke com um soco no rosto retira uma adaga e o perfura na altura do abdômen.

Alguns soldados chineses vão até o imperador e Sasuke para tentar prender o inimigo. Com um assobio um garanhão surge, resgata seu dono e parte em retirada junto com os demais bandidos.

– Uchiha, agora a missão está em suas mãos. – disse Sai observando a carruagem se distanciar.

* * *

Espero que gostem!


	3. O INTRUSO NA CIDADE PROIBIDA

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sakura ao ver os bandidos partindo vai até seu pai para verificar se o mesmo estava ferido.

– Vossa Majestade possui algum ferimento? Está machucado? Sakura só chamava o imperador de pai quando estavam na intimidade do palácio e na presença somente de seus parentes. Além da reverência ao imperador da China, essa era uma forma de manter o segredo de sua existência para possíveis inimigos.

– Estou bem, mas esse jovem não. Ele precisa de cuidados.

– Majestade, não sabemos quem esse homem é. É melhor deixá-lo a própria sorte. Sasori se pronunciou.

– Não! Vamos levá-lo para a Cidade Proibida e cuidar de suas feridas. Depois pensarei no que farei com ele.

– Mas Majestade... Sasori desconfiava do intruso e não concordava com a decisão de seu pai.

– Quieto! Você deve a vida de seu pai a esse INTRUSO. Cale-se. O imperador volta-se para Sakura.

– Soldados, ajudem Saku a colocá-lo na carruagem.

– Sim Majestade!

– Não pre-precisam se preocupar co-comigo... cof cof cof... Eu- eu continuarei a minha viagem até chegar a Pequim. - Sasuke dizia ainda cambaleante e sangrado muito pelo ferimento.

– Não meu jovem - O imperador se dirigiu até Sasuke e tocou seu ombro. - Você está ferido por minha causa. Sou grato por sua coragem e agilidade em lutar com o inimigo. Peço que pelo menos aceite os cuidados que estou oferecendo. Temos bons médicos na Cidade Proibida.

– Vou aceitar então. Mas partirei assim que estiver melhor.

_A primeira parte da missão já estava concluída. Ser encaminhado pelo próprio imperador a entrar na Cidade Proibida. Mas terei que ser cauteloso e ganhar a confiança de Sasori, ele desconfia de algo. E esse tal de Saku, parece que é o guarda-costa pessoal do imperador, mas parece até um menino ainda, mas é habilidoso. Preciso pensar em algo rápido para permanecer por mais tempo no palácio._ _Droga Sai, precisava me esfaquear desse jeito, deve ter perfurado alguma coisa, mas nada sério. Se você colocou alguma coisa nessa adaga para me drogar pode ter certeza que acabarei com a sua raça. Idiota._Sasuke refletia enquanto era carregado para dentro da carruagem.

Sakura acompanhava o andarilho pensativa enquanto verificava o ferimento.

– Você perdeu muito sangue. Será melhor permanecer deitado enquanto farei pressão na feriada para conter o sangramento. - Sakura jamais vira um jovem tão bonito. Sasori, seu irmão mais velho, sempre foi o mais belo para ela. Porém ao avistar o salvador de seu pai ficara hipnotizada pelos belos olhos negros e profundos. Nunca vira olhos tão negros em nenhum chinês.

– Tudo bem garoto. Já estive em situações bem piores que essa. - Sasuke observava o menino cuidar de suas feriadas e pressionar o seu abdômen.

– Garoto? Eu posso ser jovem, mas você também não tão velho assim. Deve ter no máximo vinte anos. Qual o seu nome? Você é chinês? Seus traços não me parecem de chineses. Sakura não entendia como esse sujeito apareceu na hora exata do ataque. Os belos olhos verdes se mostravam questionadores e cautelosos com cada palavra e movimento de Sasuke.

– Calma garoto. Meu nome é Ren. Realmente não sou chinês. Não puramente. Sou mestiço, minha mãe era japonesa e meu pai chinês, mas parece que sou exatamente como a imagem dela. Era isso que meu pai falava. Estou indo a Pequim visitar um amigo de família, mas no meio do caminho avistei a carruagem e os soldados e depois você sabe no que resultou. Nada do que Sasuke acabou de dizer era verdade, mas teria havia pessoas infiltradas em Pequim para não contradizer a história, assim como retaguarda para alguma ordem de Sasuke.

– Saku, deixe nosso convidado descansar. Já estamos chegando a Cidade Proibida.

Ao longe já era possível visualizar a muralha. Logo os portões são abertos e a carruagem e seus soldados adentram a Cidade. Sasuke estava um pouco sonolento pela viagem e pelo ferimento também.

– Levem-no para o aposento da região leste. E Saku cuide dele junto com os demais médicos e passe todas as informações do ataque. Depois quero falar com você em particular.

– Sim majestade. Wei, Cheng façam o que o imperador solicitou que chamarei Mei e Chun para me auxiliarem com o ferimento dele.

Sasuke até aquele momento não tivera atentado para os olhos do "menino".

_Olhos_ _verdes? Desde quando chineses possuem olhos verdes? Jamais vi olhos tão belos e brilhantes._

– Se me lembro, seu nome é Ren. Sim? Bom, parece que havia algum tipo de veneno na adaga daquele homem que nos atacou e isso está retardando a cicatrização da ferida. - Sakura relatava tudo para seu "paciente"

– Mei, já fiz a pasta para cicatrização. Passe no ferimento dele e dê isso para ele tomar. Sakua entrega uma xícara de chá nas mãos de Mei. – Isso fará com que ele durma um pouco. Irei até o imperador agora.

– Sim Saku

Sakura foi ao encontro de seu pai em seus aposentos reais. Ao adentrar o aposento de seus pais e mesma retira o lenço que cobria os seus longos cabelos rosados e se senta na poltrona que tantas vezes sua mãe sentara com ela ainda pequena em seu colo para contar uma história. Enquanto penteava as longas madeixas com seus delicados dedos. Seu pai a vê e com um singelo sorriso se aproxima.

– A cada dia você está mais bonita, minha filha. Temos que conversar sobre o acontecimento de hoje. Estive conversando com seu irmão sobre você não nos acompanhar mais em nossas saídas da cidade.

– O QUÊ? Papai eu sei me cuidar e sempre cuidei tanto do senhor quanto de Sasori.

– Eu sei filha, mas o que seu irmão me chamou atenção foi o fato de que você é uma mulher e jamais crescerá como um homem. O que aquele Ren falou chamou a nossa atenção. Você parecerá sempre com um menino, a voz que nunca ficará grave, o corpo pequeno e esquio, a falta de barba e pêlos, logo perceberão que há algo errado. Entende o que quero dizer? Precisamos de você para cuidar da nossa nação. Entendeu?

– Sim papai, entendi. - Sakura não gostou muito da decisão de seu pai e de seu irmão, mas entendeu as palavras de seu pai. Sakura era uma jovem de dezessete anos, mas a comparando com os meninos que estudavam e treinavam para se tornarem soldados do imperador,parecia que tinha quatorze anos no máximo.

– Outra coisa que gostaria de falar com você. Agora os olhos castanhos do imperador estavam frios e pensativos.

– Fale papai. Sakura foi até seu pai e segurou as suas mãos o incentivando a continuar.

– Já medicou o tal rapaz que salvou a minha vida?

– Sim. O deixei aos cuidados de Mei e Cheng.

– Não quero que você entre mais em contato com esse jovem. Não sabemos nada de sua vida e precisamos ser cautelosos, principalmente sobre você filha. Se descobrirem você é um alvo fácil, tanto por ser a princesa da China quanto pelas suas habilidades médicas. Não vá até a ala leste. Já ordenei que ele não chegue perto da ala oeste.

– Sim papai. Mas poderei continuar com o treinamento com Sasori?

– Sasori estará em muitas reuniões nesses dias. Mas pode deixar que encarregarei alguém para treiná-la.

– Sim Majestade. Sakura beijou a testa de seu pai e foi em direção aos seus aposentos.

* * *

Olá mina!

Mais um capítulo para vcs!


	4. A MISTERIOSA DAMA DE CABELOS ROSADOS

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sasuke já estava na Cidade Proibida há uma semana. Graças à droga na adaga suas feridas demoraram a sarar, o que o permitiu permanecer mais um tempo na Cidade Proibida. Depois de ser instalado na tal ala leste não viu mais o menino que cuidou de suas feridas, mas conversava muito com o imperador e seu filho. Contara que era órfão e que seus pais foram mortos por soldados japoneses, que foi criado até os 14 anos por seu avô e que com ele aprendera artes marciais e a manusear uma espada. Por duas vezes assistiu o treinamento de Sasori e deu algumas sugestões. Parecia que estava ganhando a confiança de pai e filho. Quando chegou ao palácio fora avisado que poderia caminhar e conhecer o palácio, mas que jamais deveria entrar na ala oeste. Já sabia que se tratava da ala real, mas percebera que havia mais alguma coisa além da família real mantida em segredo naquela ala.

Já se sentindo melhor e resolveu que começaria a sua investigação buscando informações sobre essa ala e tentaria entrar. Iniciaria com conversas com alguns empregados, principalmente as criadas, sabia que era um jovem muito bonito e atraente e que com alguns sorrisos conseguiria algum tipo de informação. Com uma criada mais atirada descobrira que havia algumas passagens secretas e se aventuraria a noite em encontrar aquela que o levaria para os aposentos do imperador. Depois de estudar as possibilidades e as informações coletadas partiu em busca das passagens secretas. Percebera que havia indicações nas paredes para cada direção, mas não conseguia decifrar o que significava. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção,o desenho de uma flor que parecia muito com a flor de cerejeira de sua terra natal. Sasuke seguiu o desenho e adentrou um aposento que parecia pertencer a uma jovem. A decoração era bastante feminina e parecia que alguém estava naquele aposento. Silenciosamente ele percorreu o aposento com seus olhos.

Sasuke observava todo o espaço, do teto até o chão, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma linda garota de cabelos exóticos. Várias criadas a rodeavam com tecidos finos nas mãos. Uma criada penteava seus longos cabelos rosados, enquanto outra criada banhava-lhe os pés com bálsamo e óleos. A jovem apreciava os cuidados com um grande sorriso de contentamento e conversava animadamente com suas criadas. Depois de dispensá-las a jovem girava delicadamente, como para apreciar a suavidade do tecido, com os olhos fechados e as mãos erguidas para alto. O perfume permeava todo o aposento. Sasuke parecia hipnotizado. Tentava, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

_Nossa! Como ela é linda. Quem será?_

Sakura com um doce sorriso girava sentindo a maciez do tecido em seu corpo quando para ao pensar ter sentido alguma coisa. Sasuke retorna rapidamente para a ala leste e fica imaginando quem seria a bela jovem de cabelos rosados que dançava naquele quarto.

– Quem será essa garota? Será algum parente da família real? Ou talvez noiva de Sasori? Mas como é linda...

Mais alguns dias se passaram e a partida de Sasuke para a casa do tal amigo de família se tornava mais próxima. Não descobrira nada sobre o tal segredo ou sobre a misteriosa garota de longas madeixas rosa.

Rumores sobre uma invasão de tropas japonesas a um vilarejo e Pequim chegaram até a Cidade proibida. Sasuke já estava ciente que esta era a oportunidade de demonstrar "lealdade" e permanecer mais tempo no palácio. Havia boatos de mortos no vilarejo pelo grupo de soldados japoneses. Sasori e alguns soldados da guarda imperial foram verificar o ocorrido.

– Alteza, eu gostaria de acompanhá-los. Eu estava indo para esse vilarejo quando aconteceu o ataque à carruagem. Preciso saber se o senhor Lee está bem. Sasuke se pronunciou. - Eu posso ser útil.

Sasori ficou em silêncio por algum tempo olhando nos olhos de Ren (Sasuke).

_Ren parece ser confiável. Até o momento não demonstrou nenhuma contradição em seus atos e comportamento. Ele pode ser util para alguma coisa mesmo._

– Ren, estaremos de saída quando o sol estiver apontando no céu. Estarei esperando-o no portão principal.

– Sim Alteza.

Sasuke retornou para a ala leste com um sorriso vitorioso. Alguns dia de madrugada recebeu a visita de um falcão mensageiro portando amarrada a sua pata uma mensagem do Capitão Sai.

_U._

_Já descobriu algo?_

_Atacaremos o vilarejo Fu em Pequim._

_Há muitos assaltantes e assassinos que residem lá, mas pouparemos os inocentes._

_O imperador enviará soldados para verificar._

_Você deverá estar entre esses soldados essa será a única forma de demonstrar lealdade e permanecer por mais tempo._

_Destrua essa mensagem._

_S._

Sasori, Ren(Sasuke) e os soldados seguiram até o vilarejo Fu para averiguar a situação. Havia algumas casas queimadas, cheiro de sangue e fuligem por todos os lados.

– Esse vilarejo é conhecido por ser muito violento. Verifiquem se há sobreviventes ou a presença do inimigo.

Os soldados se separaram e iniciaram a inspeção.

– Ren, o seu amigo vive aqui?

– Sim alteza. Ele dizia saber se cuidar muito bem aqui. Esse lugar é muito violento mesmo. A casa dele fica naquela direção. – Sasuke apontava para a direção de algumas casas queimando.

– Vamos até a casa de seu amigo.

Sasori e Sasuke se dirigiam à última quando um grande estrondo de algo sendo arremessado foi escutado. Jazia um corpo inerte em meio aos cacos de vidro e o rosto de um homem observando o homem inerte no chão com um sorriso no rosto. Na mesma hora Sasuke reconheceu Sai como aquele que atacou o seu "amigo". O tal senhor Lee era um salteador que roubava os forasteiros. Como eram delitos que não chegavam até a Cidade Proibida poucos sabiam quem era Lee.

– Senhor Lee!

Sasori e Sasuke vão até Sai e o homem.

– Ora, ora. O príncipe chinês aqui no vilarejo de Fu. Esse é meu dia de sorte. Matei alguns safados que tentaram nos atacar e ainda levarei a cabeça do futuro imperador como brinde.

Sasori e Sasuke se colocam em posição de ataque e avançam em direção a Sai.

– Você matou o senhor Lee. Vou acabar com a sua raça.

Sasuke deferiu um chute no rosto de Sai.

_Esse Uchiha é muito rápido, ele deve vencer, mas não será tão fácil assim... _Sai pensava enquanto se defendia. Sasori foi até o corpo de Lee e verificou que o homem já estava morto. Sasuke avançava cada vez mais com golpes rápidos e certeiros.

– Dá para ser mais devagar. Você que me matar Uchiha? Sai falava sussurrando para que Sasori não ouvisse.

– Isso é pela droga que você me deu. – Sasuke chuta as suas costelas - E isso é pela facada.

– Calma Uchiha. Era a melhor forma de você ficar mais tempo lá. Deveria me agradecer. Precisamos acabar com isso agora.

Sasori presenciou toda a sequência de golpes de Sasuke e percebeu que era um dos melhores lutadores que já tinha visto. Sasuke ainda estava se recuperando e conseguiu lutar de igual para igual com o inimigo.

Sai faz um sinal e uma explosão é ouvida

– Cuidado Alteza! - Sasuke corre na direção de Sasori e o protege com o próprio corpo. Gritos de desespero e dor eram ouvidos. A fumaça das explosões e o sangue que espirrava podiam ser vistos ao longe.

– Obrigado Ren... Soldados eles estão fugindo!

O grupo de soldados chineses corre em direção à pequena tropa de japoneses, mas não os alcança a tempo.

– Está machucado, alteza?

– Não Ren, mas infelizmente o seu amigo não resistiu.

– Como? Sasuke fingia estar indignado com a situação de seu "amigo".

– Não chegamos a tempo. Aquele homem o matou.

– Se a minha saúde estivesse totalmente recuperada eu o mataria.

– Você é um ótimo lutador. Nunca vi alguém lutar de igual para igual e ainda estar debilitado.

Sasuke consentiu as palavras de Sasori com um meio sorriso.

– Soldados, vamos retornar a Cidade Proibida... Tragam os feridos.


	5. O LAGO DA ALA OESTE

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sakura estava aflita com a notícia sobre o vilarejo Fu, pois sabia que haveria dois problemas para seu irmão enfrentar: A tropa japoneses e os moradores perigosos do vilarejo

_Eu sempre acompanhava Sasori em situações como essa. Tomará que nada aconteça com o meu irmão_. Sakura pensava aflita andando de um lado para o outro em seu aposento.

– Preciso treinar, meditar, ... qualquer coisa para distrair a minha mente.

Sakura sempre gostou de treinar na ala leste, pois lá havia um lago raso. Seu irmão brincava dizendo que ela ficaria enrugada de tanto que gostava de ficar em contato com a água. Quando era pequena gostava de brincar naquele lago e com o passar dos anos passou a treinar e a meditar. Para ela a água representava purificação e renovação e era dessa forma que se sentia quando entrava naquele lago. Outra coisa que adorava era a grande cerejeira que ficava próxima ao lago.

_Ying Fa_

Sua mãe adorava as flores daquela árvore e antes de Sakura nascer dizia ao seu marido que um dia teria uma filha delicada e formosa como as pétalas da cerejeira. E seu nome seria Sakura, pois achava o nome em japoneses mais bonito do que em chinês.

A imperatriz era tão bela e Sakura era exatamente a cópia da mãe. Os mesmos exóticos, para os chineses, olhos verdes brilhantes como as pedras de esmeralda. Sua mãe também possui os cabelos ruivos, mas de um tom mais vibrante de vermelho, porém Sakura nascera com os cabelos na mesma tonalidade das pétalas das flores que sua mãe tanto adorava. Para a família imperial aquele era o sinal de que Sakura era especial, mas tarde veriam que nunca viram alguém ter habilidades nas artes da cura em tão tenra idade.

– Vou aproveitar que aquele sujeito não está aqui e treinarei no lago.

Sakura obedeceu a seu pai e não se dirigiu a ala leste. Na verdade não saia mais da ala oeste, mas não se sentia como uma prisioneira. Seus pais sempre estavam com ela, seu irmão, as criadas. Mas se sentia incomodada com a presença do rapaz. Sabia que um dia se casaria com alguém escolhido por seu pai, mas não pensava muito nisso, pois o seu povo vinha em primeiro lugar e ainda tinha que a cada dia aprimorar as suas habilidades de cura para cuidar de seu povo e, principalmente, de sua família. Desde a chegada de Ren(Sasuke) não tirava os brilhantes olhos negros de sua mente. Ao cuidar de suas feridas na carruagem e depois na ala leste sentiu seu corpo aquecer e a cada noite lembra-se do toque de suas mãos no peito e no abdômen do jovem. Não o via, mas estava a par de todo o progresso da cicatrização e dos efeitos do veneno encontrado em seu corpo.

_Lindo_

Com um sorriso Sakura vai trocar de roupa para treinar e se dirigi ao lago da ala leste...

Já era noite quando Sakura entrou no lago e se posicionou bem no local desejado. Praticaria um pouco de Tai chi chuan para se acalmar e relaxar o corpo e a mente. Iniciou os movimentos de forma delicada e suave, estava usando o uniforme de treinamento para dias quentes, uma espécie de vestido curto claro com largas mangas de seda que formam desenhos a cada movimento lento e preciso que dava. Seu longo cabelo estava solto e brilhava ao ser tocado pela luz da lua que refletia no lago. Sakura estava tão concentrada que não percebera o tempo passar, muito menos que seu irmão e Sasuke já estavam retornando para a Cidade Proibida.

Quando Sasori, Sasuke e os soldados voltaram já era madrugada.

– Ren, já está muito tarde. Amanhã gostaria de ter uma conversa com você. Eu o chamarei para conversarmos em meu escritório. Boa noite

– Sim Alteza. Estarei aguardando seu chamado. Bom descanso e boa noite.

Sasori partiu para a ala oeste. O jovem sucessor ao trono ficara impressionado com a destreza de Ren (Sasuke).

– Muito habilidoso. Conversarei com meu pai amanhã e dependendo de sua resposta Ren ficará ou partirá da Cidade Proibida. – e assim Sasori parte para seus aposentos

Sasuke observava Sasori caminhar na direção oposta a sua e desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Com um discreto sorriso refletia sobre os acontecimentos da "luta" com Sai e na possibilidade de permanecer por algum tempo no palácio.

_Parece que vou ficar mais um tempinho aqui._ Sasuke caminhava agora para a ala leste._ Tenho que descobrir mais sobre as passagens secretas... e a garota de cabelos rosas. Algo me diz que ela sabe de alguma coisa._

A cada passo que dava um suave aroma preenchia o ambiente.

_Sakura._

Avistou uma bela e suntuosa árvore e logo reconheceu a coloração das pétalas. O vento balançava seus galhos e algumas pétalas caiam em sua direção. Lembrou-se que no quintal de sua casa havia uma árvore como aquela, e que sua mãe costumava se sentar entre as raízes para ler história e cantar canções para ele e Itachi. Algumas vezes vira sua mãe e seu pai dançando em baixado dela. Caminho em direção à árvore e deslumbrou as pétalas que se desprendiam por causa do vento.

_O clã Uchiha será vingado. Eu vingarei a morte de vocês._

Enquanto Sasuke relembrava a sua infância escutou o som de algo se mover sobre as águas. Percorreu o olhar pela área e viu o lago que dava de frente para a cerejeira e então a viu.

– O que é isso? Sasuke focalizava o olhar até ver os cabelos rosados. - A garota!

Sakura estava tão concentrada que não percebeu que Sasuke se aproximava do lago. As longas mangas dançavam entorno do seu corpo, assim como o cabelo que balançava a cada sopro do vento em seu rosto. Um lindo sorriso no belo rosto era percebido por Sasuke e parecia que a jovem estava apreciando a "dança" no lago.

Ao chegar à borda do lago percebera que não era fundo. Do ponto que estava pode ver melhor a jovem e cada detalhe do seu corpo. Parecia não ser muito alta, mas possuía pernas longas, a roupa que vestia parecia estar úmida e colada ao seu corpo, porém por causa dos movimentos que executava as mangas não estavam muito molhadas. Sasuke não sabia se a noite estava quente ou se ao chegar naquele lago à temperatura aumentou, mas a única coisa que tinha consciência era de que não conseguiu desviar o olhar daquela jovem. Entrou no lago e seguiu em direção a jovem e com mais uma leve rajada de vento as pétalas pareciam flutuar entre ambos.

Quando Sakura se virou na direção de Sasuke sentiu um aroma diferente seguido de uma lufada de ar próxima ao pescoço. Abriu os olhos os erguendo na direção da lufada.

Naquele momento ambos arregalaram os olhos. Verdes brilhantes encaravam negros profundos. De repente os dois pareciam ter perdido o fôlego, mas continuavam parados em estado de choque sem se mexerem.

_É ele. Ren. _Sakura pensava aflita

– Verdes! Os olhos verdes daquele moleque. Você é parente daquele menino Saku?

Sakura se assustou com a pergunta e isso foi percebido por Sasuke.

– Você é Saku?

– Eu-eu... Sakura não conseguia responder.

– A sua falta de resposta já me diz tudo. Você é o garoto. Mas... como?

Sakura reage e tenta fugir, mas Sasuke rapidamente a segura pelo pulso.

– Me solte. Se eu gritar alguém aparecerá e você estará em maus lençóis.

– Calma, eu não vou te machucar. Eu só quero conversar rapidamente com você. Em um movimento rápido Sakura conseguiu libertar seu pulso e golpear Sasuke na altura do ferimento.

– Ai. Eu ainda estou sentindo o ferimento. Ele falou e segurou o punho da jovem bufondo de raiva.

– Solte-me Ren. Eu já o avisei - ela ameaçou.

Sasuke nada disse, parecia hipnotizado pelos lábios de Sakura. Cada vez que ela se debatia mais ele a segurava e se aproximava do rosto dela.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, enquanto fitava aqueles negros tão de perto, sua respiração ficou suspensa enquanto seu coração simplesmente parecia que sairia do peito enquanto sentia a pressão das mãos de Sasuke em seus pulsos.

– o que pretende fa...

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou finalmente os lábios da jovem nos seus. Sakura no primeiro instante ficou estática, não acreditando no que acontecia, porém logo entreabriu os lábios retribuindo com a mesma intensidade o beijo. Sasuke enlaçou a cintura da garota ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

A grama verde aos pés da árvore estava coberta de pétalas que caiam a todo o momento, assim como o lago. Ninguém viu o que acabava de acontecer, apenas a lua fora testemunha daquele beijo.

* * *

**_Olá mina _**

**_Postei mais um capítulo._**

**_Até o final de semana estarei postando mais um._**

**_bjs!_**


	6. ENTORPECIDOS

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

No instante em que os lábios de Sasuke tocaram os seus, um tremor percorreu todo o corpo de Sakura. Mas sentiu-se oprimida por uma corrente de sensações estranhas. Sua boca estava quente e seu beijo foi inesperadamente terno. Seu aroma forte envolveu-a de tal forma que a deixara totalmente entorpecida.

Os dedos masculinos que estavam debaixo de seu queixo se estenderam para agarrar sua mandíbula, inclinando sua cabeça para satisfazer melhor o prazer dele, enquanto sua outra mão se deslizou ao redor de suas costas para atraí-la mais perto. Ela levantou suas mãos defensivamente, e estas constataram a barreira de seu peito.

Ele estimulou os lábios dela com sua língua, e Sakura abriu sua boca em choque ante essa sensação, empurrando-o inutilmente com seus punhos. E então a língua do intruso estava dentro de sua boca, saboreando-a, devorando-a. E embora uma pequena voz dentro de si lhe advertiu que ela devia briga, Sakura encontrava-se impossibilitada em resistir.

_Não... Não... Não posso... Isso é errado... _Pensava Sakura, mas seu corpo não o repelia.

Quando Sasuke sentiu as mãos tímidas da jovem em sua nuca gemeu roucamente entre os lábios de Sakura. Esse gemido pareceu despertá-la e no mesmo momento a bela jovem acertou um tapa na face do Uchiha. Sakura se sentia ultrajada pela atitude do rapaz. Já Sasuke, sentindo o rosto dolorido pelo golpe, voltou o olhar para a rosada. Ônix e esmeraldas se fitavam intensamente. Raiva, frustração, curiosidade... Atração. Sasuke percebeu esses sentimentos no olhar da jovem.

- Quem você pensa que é? Sakura falava ainda trêmula. - Coloque-se em seu lugar, seu intruso.

Sasuke sorria discretamente para a jovem e isso pareceu acender a raiva dela ainda mais.

- Retire-se imediatamente!

Sasuke não falou absolutamente nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e se retirou para os aposentos da ala leste. Mas o singelo sorriso de lado ainda era perceptível.

_Cereja. Ela tem gosto de cerejas_

Sakura ainda arfava de raiva enquanto via o belo moreno se distanciar. A jovem princesa resolveu se retirar do lago e retornar para os seus aposentos. A rosada entrou em seu quarto rapidamente e retirou a roupa de treinamento nervosa e se questionando.

- Idiota! Você é uma idiota Sakura... Como? Como não percebeu a presença dele?

Já de roupa trocada deitou em sua cama e relembrou dos acontecimentos de minutos atrás

- Ren, isso não ficará assim. Porém ao mencionar o nome do rapaz a jovem princesa toca seus lábios relembrando dos beijos trocados com intruso, as mãos que apertavam a sua cintura, o calor que emanava do corpo forte do jovem, o seu cheiro e os seus olhos. Olhos tão negros que a hipnotizava e a encantava. Ainda com os dedos tocando os lábios Sakura adormeceu.

- Bom dia Majestade. Sasori cumprimentava seu pai enquanto o mesmo degustava de seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia meu filho. Sasori e Sakura eram tão transparentes com relação aos pensamentos e atitudes que o imperador sabia quando algo atormentava seus filhos. – Percebo que deseja conversar.

- Sim, meu pai. Mas gostaria que fosse em seu escritório. É algo importante.

- Claro,Sasori. Acompanhe-me no café e discutiremos o assunto em meu escritório então.

- Onde estão mamãe e Sakura? Indagou Sasori ao perceber a ausência das duas

- Sua mãe se juntará a nós para o café. Ela disse que já estaria descendo, já sua irmã acredito que ainda esteja dormindo.

Ao lembrar-se da irmã, também recordou da conversa com o pai sobre o afastamento da irmã nas missões que pai e filho faziam.

- Pai, sei que a Sakura não gostou da nossa decisão e temo que ela cometa alguma imprudência.

- Não se preocupe. Sakura jamais foi imprudente, ela pode ser persuasiva quando acredita que sua ação será de grande ajuda. Sua irmã é inteligente e obediente demais. Sim filho?

- Sim pai. Sasori enquanto terminava o seu café avistou sua mãe e sua irmã sorrindo e conversando. As duas eram tão belas e tão parecidas, para ambos pareciam dois anjos.

- Bom dia, meus amores. A imperatriz se dirigiu a seu filho e seu marido.

- Bom dia, papai. Bom dia, Sasori. Sakura os cumprimentava com um belo sorriso. – Sasori, quando você poderá treinar comigo?

- Desculpa-me maninha, mas estou tratando de assuntos importantes no momento. Não poderei treiná-la.

- Tudo bem. Sakura falava um pouco triste, pois adorava treinar com seu irmão.

- Sayuri, Sakura tomem o café. Lyn fez o bolo favorito de vocês... Vamos Sasori.

Sakura e sua mãe acompanharam com o olhar os dois se afastarem.

- Sakura, você sabe do que se trata esse assunto que eles conversarão?

- Não mamãe. Desde o dia que papai conversou comigo e me proibiu de acompanhá-los que não falam muitas coisas sobre a guerra comigo. Apenas o essencial, mas algo me diz que é sobre o forasteiro que nos ajudou do ataque.

- Hum... Sayuri refletia sobre o que sua filha acabara de dizer. - Termine o seu café que iremos estudar algumas técnicas de cura.

- Sim.

- Fale Sasori. Do que se trata?

Já acomodados no escritório do imperador, Sasori iniciou a conversa.

- Pai, gostaria de conversar sobre o Ren.

- Sim? O que tem o forasteiro?

- Estava pensando em integrá-lo as tropas chinesas. Aquele garoto tem talento para as artes militares. Eu vi a destreza dele na luta, ainda que ferido. Mas eu gostaria de me encarregar disso, eu mesmo gostaria de treiná-lo, pois não confio totalmente nele. Quero ficar com meus olhos atentos a esse rapaz.

O imperador ouvia as palavras de seu filho e refletia sobre qual seria o destino do jovem Ren.

- Também não confio plenamente nele, mas tenho uma dívida com esse rapaz. Por hora, permitirei que faça isso, mas qualquer coisa me reporte. Ok Sasori?

- Sim Majetade. Sasori sorriu para seu pai e se retirou do escritório.

Sasuke sonhava com uma bela jovem de exóticos cabelos rosados que beijava todo seu corpo. Com paixão, com desejo, com fervor, com amor... Suas mãos passeavam lentamente por todo aquele corpo desnudo que se encontrava embaixo de si. Sentia as unhas da jovem arranharem levemente suas costas despidas, assim como o restante de seu corpo, e sua boca sussurrar seu nome ás vezes em tom baixo...ás vezes em tom quase num grito devido a excitação que sentiam naquele momento.

Uma de suas mãos acariciava a cintura da jovem, enquanto a beijava nos lábios e, com a outra mão, acariciava seus longos cabelos. Interrompeu o beijo em sua macia boca, descendo seus lábios para o pescoço, o que causava arrepios na pele da garota... Logo seus beijos se tornaram mais ousados, causando mais suspiros de prazer por parte dela. Foi aí que desceu seus beijos para os seios, escutando-a gritar seu nome com paixão...

- Ren!? Senhor Ren!

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado com a criada o chamando. Ainda sentia o corpo entorpecido pelo sonho e pelas lembranças da noite anterior.

- Droga!

- Senhor Ren?! Vossa Alteza o aguarda na sala de treinamentos

- Demorarei poucos minutos. Avise-o que já estou a caminho.

- Sim senhor.

Levantou-se da cama e se encaminhou ao banheiro para um banho e se dirigir ao encontro com Sasori

- Gostaria de conversar com você. Sasori se adiantou ao ver Ren se aproximando.

- Sim alteza?

- Gostaria de fazer uma proposta para você... Sente-se, por favor. Sasori indicou uma cadeira para que Sasuke se sentasse. Vi sua desenvoltura em luta e gostaria de integrá-lo ao nosso exército. Aqui na Cidade Proibida possuímos os melhores equipamentos e armas e eu mesmo o treinarei. O que acha Ren? Aceita?

- Alteza, sou órfão e não tenho para onde ir. Essa será uma grande oportunidade e acredito que meus pais ficariam orgulhosos de mim em fazer parte de um exército tão importante. É claro que aceito.

- Então, estamos de acordo... Começaremos amanhã. Certo? Sasori ofereceu a mão para Sasuke como para concretizar o acordo.

- Sim alteza.

_Olá mina!_

_Desculpa a demora em postar. Trabalhos da faculdade que tive que fazer e acabou tomando o meu tempo._

_E ai? Gostaram do capítulo?_

_Bjs!_

_JA NE!_


	7. INSERIDO NA TROPA DE SASORI

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sayuri e sua filha se encontravam na biblioteca estudando sobre as diferentes ervas catalogadas em todo o território chinês. Quando Sakura não estava treinando com seu irmão, ou com algum outro subordinado de seu pai, ela estudava e treinava com a mãe sobre as artes da cura. Ainda um pouco pensativa e analisando alguns livros Sakura inicia uma conversa com sua mãe.

- Mamãe, você acha que essa guerra durará muito tempo?

- Não sei meu amor, mas precisamos estar sempre preparadas para socorrer os feridos.

- Sim mamãe... Acho melhor preparar mais alguns unguentos de arnica e algumas vitaminas para os soldados.

E lá se fora uma tarde com mãe e filha preparando unguentos e estudando melhores formas de combinar as ervas terapêuticas.

Sasuke depois de conversar com Sasori e ser apresentado para os soldados subordinados ao jovem príncipe retornou para a ala leste. Deparou-se com Mei o aguardando para avaliar suas feridas.

- Boa tarde, senhor Ren. Gostaria de verificar a sua saúde.

- Entre, por favor. Sasuke deu passagem para a jovem criada entrar em seus aposentos.

- Retire a túnica, por favor. Mei solicitou e rapidamente fora atendida por Sasuke.

- A cicatrização já está quase no fim. Ela falou, tocando de leve a pele perto da ferida. - Mas não está totalmente curado. Ainda sente dores na região?

- Não muito. Sasuke falou. - Só algumas fisgadas ocasionalmente, mas apenas quando me esforço demais. Fora isso, está tudo bem.

- Passe essa pomada na região duas vezes ao dia. Peço sua licença. Mei curvou-se em sinal de respeito, e por estar levemente corada ao tocar no abdômen do rapaz.

- Obrigada. Sasuke agradeceu e acompanhou a criada até a porta.

_Preciso reportar Sai sobre os últimos acontecimentos. _Sasuke refletia.

Quando o sol já se punha e a noite surgiu Sasuke pôde perceber uma ave sobrevoando a ala leste. Ao se aproximar da janela, o falcão pousou próximo a ele e o Uchiha viu que havia uma mensagem presa à pata do animal.

_U._

_Tem alguma novidade para nós?_

_Precisamos planejar o próximo passo?_

_Destrua este papel_

_S._

Sasuke relatou, de maneira sucinta, os últimos acontecimentos.

_S._

_Fui integrado ao exército chinês e o próprio príncipe será meu mentor._

_Descobri algumas passagens secretas pelo palácio, mas ainda não encontrei nada de relevante._

_Acredito que há algo sendo protegido aqui na Cidade Proibida._

_Assim que souber de algo avisarei a você._

_Destrua este recado._

_U._

Sasuke atou a mensagem à pata do falcão e liberou o animal para que o mesmo retornasse para onde Sai e os outros soldados japoneses se encontravam.

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke se direcionava para a área de treinamento que Sasori mencionou na conversa com o rapaz. O príncipe e seus soldados já se encontravam apostos para mais um dia de treinamento

- Bom dia soldados. Hoje teremos um novo integrante em nossa tropa. Alguns já conheceram Ren do ocorrido na estrada. Ele será o nosso novo membro e começará agora.

Sasori observava Ren (Sasuke) se aproximado. O Uchiha ao perceber que fora mencionado no discurso do príncipe apenas saudou a todos com um aceno.

- Bom, começaremos com 100 voltas no campo e depois treinaremos Kung Fu. Ren como está sua ferida? Poderá treinar?

- Já está quase totalmente curada, alteza. Segundo Mei, só não poderei me esforçar demais.

- Ok. Corra junto com os demais, e caso sinta alguma coisa pare o treinamento.

- Sim alteza.

Sasuke e os demais soldados iniciaram a corrida.

Sakura se encontrava mais uma vez na biblioteca estudando sobre as ervas terapêuticas, porém escutou gritos de ordem do lado de fora. Reconheceu a voz de seu irmão e imediatamente larga os livros e vai em direção a grande janela.

- Poxa, ele voltou a treinar os soldados.

Sakura observava os soldados correndo no campo e logo reconheceu um certo moreno que se destacava entre os chineses, além do fato de todos estarem correndo sem a parte de cima da vestimenta e perceber uma faixas cobrindo a área do abdômen do rapaz. Só poderia ser o forasteiro, pois nenhum dos soldados liderados por seu irmão se feriram nos últimos dias.

- Ren? Sasori está treinando Ren. Sakura indagava e não percebera que ficara muito tempo o observando.

- Sakura? Seu pai a chamou e não obteve resposta. – Filha, você está aqui? O imperador se aproximou da filha, mas a mesma nem percebeu a presença de seu pai.

O imperador então voltou o olhar para a direção daquilo que a filha tanto observava. Viu a filha suspirar e achou que se tratava do fato de não deixá-la treinar mais com seu irmão. Porém o que ele ainda não percebera era que aquele olhar era direcionado para o tal Ren(Sasuke). O imperdor então tocou no ombro de sua filha e Sakura se assustou com a aproximação do pai.

- Papai, que susto que o senhor me deu. Sakura arfava e mantinha as mãos na altura do peito.

- Eu a chamei inúmeras vezes e a senhorita parecia não me escutar. Estava observando o treinamento e nem percebeu a minha presença. O imperador falava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estava a minha procura?

- Sim filha. Sua mãe informou que você preparou algumas vitaminas para os soldados. Estarei partindo para a província de Whang mais tarde e gostaria que os soldados que irão me acompanhar a tomassem. Além de verificar os medicamentos que levarei para emergências.

- Sim papai. Verei isso para o senhor.

- Não se preocupe minha filha. Quando eu voltar continuaremos com o seu treinamento militar.

- Obrigada papai. Sakura abraçou fortemente seu pai e ambos saíram da biblioteca em direção à estufa das ervas.

- Muito bom Ren. Nem parece que deu 100 voltas no campo. Vejo que tem um ótimo preparo físico. Sasori analizava a desenvoltura de Ren.

- Obrigada Alteza.

- Continuarei com os demais. Você está dispensado, pois sei que tem que cuidar dessa cicatrização.

Sasuke acenou para Sasori com apenas o movimentar da cabeça e se dirigiu a ala leste. Entretanto da área de treinamento até a ala que estava era necessário passar pela ala oeste. Mas durante aquele percurso algo chamou a sua atenção, na realidade duas pessoas que caminhavam de braços dados chamaram a sua atenção. O imperador conversava alegremente com uma jovem de pele clara e olhos brilhantes e esverdeados como esmeraldas que usava uma espécie de toca na cabeça, mas alguns fios escapavam da toca e o Uchiha logo reconheceu a cor. Ruivos de um tom único e extremamente exótico. Sasuke diminui o passo para tentar captar algum diálogo entre os dois, mas de maneira a parecer que apenas passava pelo local caso fosse questionado, pois sabia que havia ordens de só ir à ala oeste se chamado.

_A garota do lago. _Sasuke tentava chegar mais perto dos dois.

- Sakura, já temos unguentos e ervas suficientes para a viagem. A província fica a menos de 1 dia da Cidade Proibida.

_Então ele estará ausente da Cidade Proibida_. Sasuke pensava ao conseguir escutar o que o imperador falava.

- O senhor precisa ser precavido. É melhor ter de mais do que de menos.

- Ok. Você venceu.

- Claro que sim. Só me preocupo com a sua segurança papai.

_PAPAI! _

Escutou bem. Papai. Sasuke percebera que aquela era uma informação valiosa. _Quer dizer que o imperador tem dois filhos e não apenas um. Preciso confirmar isso. _Com um sorriso misterioso Sasuke apressou o passo e se dirigiu a ala leste.

* * *

_Olá mina!_

_Adorei as reviews que me enviaram e sempre tento responder todas._

_Mais um capítulo para vocês._

_Espero que gostem do rumo da história e ainda não cheguei ao ponto de mencionar a música ainda. O que escrevi até agora seria uma espécie de contextualização para entender o motivo de ser uma songfic com essa música. Mas como sou detalhista, a minha introdução já está no 7º cap. rsrs_

_bjs! _

_Ja ne!_


	8. DESCOBERTAS

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sakura, Sasori e a imperatriz se encontravam no escritório imperial conversando com o imperador.

- Sasori, eu gostaria que dessa vez não me acompanhasse - O imperador falava a seu filho, mas o mesmo estava contrariado com a decisão de seu pai.

- Tem certeza disso? Acho melhor acompanhá-lo... Eu arrumo meus pertences rapidamente e irei com o senhor.

Sakura e Sayuri olhavam de pai para filho e perceberam que aquilo tomaria tempo. Pai e filho eram tão teimosos que tomada uma decisão não voltavam atrás. O problema é que as ideias se diferenciavam e nenhum queria abrir mão da sua.

- Filho, a província é tranquila e estarei levando os meus melhores homens. Eu preciso que você fique aqui cuidando da sua mãe e da sua irmã. Sei que você tem trabalhado com novos recrutas e que gosta de treiná-los pessoalmente, então não sairá da Cidade Proibida. O imperador tocou no ponto fraco de seu filho, a segurança de sua mãe e Sakura.

- Mas pai... Mesmo incomodado, Sasori tentou persuadir seu pai uma última vez.

- Já chega Sasori! Isso é uma ordem do seu IMPERADOR. Falou seu pai já um pouco alterado.

- Calma os dois! Sayuri resolveu acabar com aquela discussão. – Sasori, seu pai já resolveu. Você fica... caminhou até uma mesa e pegou algumas sacolas. Aqui, meu amor - disse se voltando ao marido - aqui estão os medicamentos que preparamos para a sua viagem.

- Obrigada, meu amor... Bom, já estamos entendidos. Sasori ficará e dentro de alguns minutos estarei de saída.

- Então era isso... A garota do lago é a mesma que estava chamando o imperador de pai... - Sasuke refletia sobre o que ouviu naquela tarde - Preciso dar continuidade às investigações. O rapaz sabia que o imperador estava de saída e resolveu que aquela noite seria a sua oportunidade de investigar a ala imperial. Espreitando pelas sombras, o Uchiha observou a carruagem imperial se distanciar e se dirigiu as passagens secretas. Percorreu os corredores escuros e logo reconheceu o desenho que indicava os aposentos da garota de cabelos rosados. Naquele dia não seguiria por aquele caminho, pois sabia que se o tomasse não investigaria mais nada, apenas a observaria. Resolveu mudar de direção e andou mais um pouco até encontrar uma grande porta. Na parede havia um desenho já muito apagado, mas parecia estar escrito biblioteca ou algo parecido. Entrou naquele espaço e descobriu se tratar de uma porta que dava para os fundos de uma grande biblioteca.

A biblioteca era muito grande e luxuosa. Acreditava nunca ter visto uma biblioteca como aquela. Vasculhou o espaço a fim de perceber alguma presença no local, mas não havia ninguém e resolveu analisar os tipos de livros contidos ali. Dos que observou rapidamente, viu que havia livros dos mais diferentes tipos: romances, aventuras, história da China, muitos sobre estratégia militar e uma grande quantidade de livros sobre medicina e ervas medicinais. Aquilo chamou a sua atenção, pois eram estantes e mais estantes só de livros sobre essa temática. Entretanto, sua análise foi interrompida no momento que ouviu a porta ser aberta e passos ecoarem pelo espaço.

Sakura depois que se despediu de seu pai foi conversar com seu irmão para acalmá-lo, pois Sasori não aceitou muito bem a decisão do imperador. Sakura tentou, mas seu irmão continuava irritado. Então, resolveu se afastar e ir até a biblioteca ler algum livro para se distrair. Até pensara em ir ao lago, mas se lembrou do último encontro com o forasteiro.

Sasuke tentava se esconder e caminhava em silêncio para não denunciar o seu paradeiro naquela grande biblioteca.

_Droga. Vão acabar me encontrando aqui._ Pensava Sasuke.

Sakura encontrou o livro que queria e se sentou em uma poltrona e passou folheá-lo. O escolhido por ela era um que possuía imagens das famílias imperiais até a sua família. Observou as antigas pinturas de seus antepassados. Era engraçado que ninguém possuía olhos claros, muitos menos cabelos ruivos. Essa característica fora herdada pela família de sua mãe. Sayuri era uma mestiça, mas pertencia a uma família nobre com muitos pertences. Os antepassados de sua mãe vieram para o território chinês através de um tratado entre a Europa e China e uma das formalidades se tratava do casamento entre sua avó, uma inglesa, e seu avô, primo do antigo imperador chinês. Depois que a aliança fora firmada através da consumação do casamento e acordo politicos e militares, com o passar dos anos conceberam Sayuri, mãe de Sakura e Sasori. A pequena Sayuri fora prometida em casamento, ainda bebê, ao herdeiro de toda a dinastia chinesa que também era uma criança naquela época. Era por isso que ela e seu irmão eram ruivos, apesar de Sasori não possuir olhos claros como os da mãe e de Sakura. A princesa sorria a cada imagem que analisava.

Sasuke permanecia escondido, mas logo sente o aroma que tanto o perturbava durante os últimos dias. Cheiro de flor de cerejeira. Seguindo os passos e o aroma viu a jovem, que beijara no lago, sentada na confortável poltrona. A rosada folheava as páginas do livro em seu colo com uma mão e com a outra penteava algumas mechas de seu longo cabelo. Cabelos tão sedosos ao toque, como já comprovado por Sasuke.

Depois de algum tempo Sasuke observou Sakura se levantar e deixar o livro na poltrona para então partir. Depois de perceber que mais ninguém entraria naquela biblioteca, o Uchiha foi verificar o que a jovem tanto lia. Percorreu os olhos em todas as imagens de gerações e gerações da família imperial até encontrar a pintura da atual família que governava a China. Sasuke viu o imperador e sua esposa com duas crianças ruivas e mais adiante havia mais imagens da família com as crianças já maiores. O rapaz lia cada descrição nas imagens.

_Família imperial Hua. Imperador Wing. Imperatriz Sayuri. Príncipe Imperial Sasori (herdeiro do trono). Princesa Imperial Sakura._

Seus olhos foram se arregalando com a suposição que acabara de ser comprovada.

_Princesa Imperial. Princesa Imperial. PRINCESA_

Sasuke além de comprovar que o imperador possuía uma filha. Acabara que perceber que beijara a filha do imperador no lago.

_Beijei a filha do assassino do meu clã._

Sasuke retornou para os seus aposentos com raiva de si mesmo. Andava de um lado para o outro resmungando palavras inteligíveis. Sentou na escrivaninha e escreveu um pequeno recado para Sai sobre o que acabara de confirmar.

_S._

_Descobri que o imperador tem uma filha e que por algum motivo isso é um segredo._

_U._

Aguardaria o falcão mensageiro retornar para entregar a mensagem a Sai. Enquanto isso esconderia o papel em um fundo falso que fez em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. De repente alguém bate em sua porta e o Uchiha vai atender.

- Ren preciso que você faça um favor para mim-. Era Sasori vestido com sua armadura e acompanhado de alguns soldados. -Preciso que você fique aqui no palácio protegendo a ala imperial. Recebi informações de que a província que meu pai está a caminho foi atacado por mongóis. Tenho que interceptar meu pai e reforçar a escolta.

- Sim Alteza, mas poderei ir até a ala oeste?

Antes de procurar Ren e resolver deixá-lo na Cidade Proibida pensou bastante sobre essa questão. Conversou com sua mãe e a mesma autorizou a saída do filho e a escolha de Ren como protetor dela e de Sakura. Porém se lembrava das palavras de sua mãe:

- Você sabe que ele acabará descobrindo sobre Sakura. Você confia nele? - a imperatriz indagou ao filho - Seja qual for a sua decisão eu a apoiarei, pois sei que és sábio.

Para Sasori ele era um ótimo soldado, pelo que pode verificar nos últimos dias e arriscaria deixá-lo ir até a ala oeste.

- Sim Ren. Eu o autorizo a ir até a ala imperial. Há guardas em toda a Cidade, mas percebi que é um ótimo lutador. Por isso deixo minha mãe e a ala oeste a seus cuidados. Poderia ir até lá agora?

- Sim alteza.

_Mesmo que você descubra sobre a Sakura, mas terei que arriscar ou então teria que deixá-la ir no meu lugar até meu pai. Isso não. _

Sasori percebia o risco, mas deixou nas mãos do Uchiha.

Sayuri foi até a filha avisar sobre a decisão de Sasori.

- Sakura?

- Sim mamãe? A rosada estava com algumas criadas que acabavam de auxiliá-la a terminar de colocar a vestimenta. Um belo vestido verde esmeralda tipicamente europeu, bem diferente das vestimentas tradicionais chinesas. Os seus longos cabelos eram cuidados por uma das criadas que os escovava delicadamente e fazia uma bela trança.

- Como você está bonita filha. É raro vê-la de vestido, principalmente iguais a esse.

- Como não estou autorizada em sair da ala oeste, muito menos treinar resolvi vesti-los. Eu quase não os uso mesmo.

- Realmente é um desperdício não usar algo tão belo - Sua mãe sorria para ela - Preciso conversar como você sobre uma decisão tomada por seu irmão.

- O que o Sasori aprontou?

- Ele foi informado sobre uma invasão na província Whang e resolveu reunir alguns soldados e reforçar a guarda de seu pai...

- Sim... Mas tem mais alguma coisa. Não tem mamãe?

- É... é...- Sayuri inpirou profundamente e respondeu a filha. -Sim. Seu irmão deixou como encarregado da nossa segurança o tal forasteiro. O problema é que agora ele tem permissão de vir até a ala imperial e poderá encontrá-la.

- REN? Sakura perguntou meio que alarmada.

- Sim filha. Parece que seu irmão confia nas habilidades desse jovem, o problema será ele descobrir a sua verdadeira identidade. Não é Saku?

_Ren estará aqui._

Ninguém sabia sobre o encontro no lago, muito menos desconfiava de que Sasuke(Ren) já sabia, até demais, sobre a verdadeira identidade de Saku.

- Peço que evite sair muito dos seus aposentos quando Ren estiver aqui. Mas caso aconteça, por favor, procure esconder seus cabelos. Tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe.

- Bom dia, Majestade. Sou Ren e estou ao seu dispor – disse Sasuke se curvando para a imperatriz.

- Bom dia, jovem Ren. Meu filho já o informou?

- Sim majestade.

- Então peço que fique em uns dos quartos da ala oeste durante a ausência de meu marido e de meu filho. Ping o acomodará no aposento destinado a você – disse a imperatriz indicando o criado que acompanharia Sasuke.

Sasuke pode perceber que o quarto que estaria ficava perto da biblioteca.

_Isso quer dizer que o quarto da princesa se encontra do lado oposto. Talvez os quartos reais estejam no mesmo lado do da garota._

Sasuke sorria já planejando uma aproximação.

Mais tarde, quando trouxe alguns pertences pessoais para o quarto na ala oeste, resolveu fazer algumas rondas pelo perímetro daquela ala. Percorreu o salão principal, a biblioteca, alguns corredores e depois seguiu para o jardim. Caminhou por entre flores delicadas e exóticas até que avistou uma jovem recolhendo algumas flores. Estava com uma espécie de capa e de costas para o Uchiha, mas a fragrância que emanava do corpo da jovem, mesmo em meio a tantas essências diferentes, não passou despercebida pelo rapaz. Sasuke então seguiu até a jovem.

Depois que soubera que Ren estava já em um dos quartos na ala oeste, Sakura ficou nervosa com a simples presença do jovem. Pensava que a qualquer momento poderia cruzar com o forasteiro.

_Sasori só poderia estar louco!_

Resolveu sair um pouco dos seus aposentos. Obedeceria a sua mãe, mas não aguentava mais ficar trancada no palácio. Foi até o jardim colher algumas flores para um banho mais tarde. Poderia ter solicitado a alguma criada, mas precisava sair um pouco. Encontrou as rosas que queria e se abaixou para retirar as pétalas de algumas para o seu banho. Até que percebeu a presença de alguém.

- Até que enfim nos encontramos novamente Saku.

Ainda abaixada, Sakura voltou a cabeça a direção da voz e subiu o olhar até encarar os olhos negros que a fitavam intensamente.

- Olá Ren. Soube que está encarregado de cuidar da ala oeste – disse o encarando da mesma forma.

* * *

Olá mina!

Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vcs!

Agora a coisa vai começar a pegar fogo. Rsrs

Bjs!

JA NE


	9. RONDA NOTURNA ÁGUA, MAÇÃ E BEIJOS

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sorrindo diante da provocação, Sasuke se abaixou a altura de Sakura e disse a centímetros de seus lábios.

- Sabia que é perigoso uma donzela andar sozinha, mesmo que seja dentro do palácio... Já viu quantos soldados circulam pela cidade a fim de protegê-la.

- Já que há tantos soldados, então peço que senhor se afaste de mim... não preciso da sua proteção – Sakura dizia de forma irritada.

Sasuke observava admirado o rosto da jovem mudar do tom claro e delicado para um vermelho de raiva. Os olhos esverdeados e brilhantes pareciam faiscar. Cada vez que recolhia as pétalas e as colocava na cesta, o rapaz percebia que a jovem as apertava tensa e raivosa. Sasuke gostava da reação da rosada e se divertia com isso.

- Calma! Não farei nada com a senhorita. Na verdade estou ao seu dispor – Sasuke se curvava de forma arrogante para a rosada.

_Era só o que me faltava. Ter que aturar esse SER ARROGANTE._

Sakura levantou-se com a cesta já cheia de pétalas e a passos rápidos se distanciou do rapaz.

- Espera! - Sasuke gritou, mas Sakura empinou a cabeça e acelerou mais o passo.

Sasuke acelerou também e a segurou pelo braço a fazendo parar e se voltar para ele. Mesmo já sabendo quem era a garota, Sasuke quis questioná-la.

- Já que não é um menino, como posso ver - seu olhar pelo corpo da jovem foi meticuloso e se deteve mais na altura dos seios - afinal quem é você?

- Isso não te diz respeito. – Sakura já ultrajada com a atitude do rapaz, puxou o braço com violência e entrou na ala oeste.

_Ai... Essa garota é quente_. Sasuke sorria ante o ato da rosada e seguiu para dentro também.

Sasuke fora relatar ao general Shang sobre a ronda feita pelo perímetro na área imperial. O general era responsável pela segurança imperial e não entendia o motivo do príncipe ter escolhido o forasteiro como "guarda-costas" da imperatriz e a princesa.

_Tem momentos que o jovem príncipe é insensato e imprudente_. Pensava o general. _Mas devo admitir que Ren é um exímio soldado, pelo pouco que vi e soube sobre esse rapaz_.

- General, nenhuma ameaça detectada. Estarei no meu quarto agora e mais tarde farei uma ronda pelas dependências. - Sasuke informou

- Condição aceita. Reporte-me se avistar ou souber de algo.

- Sim senhor.

Sasuke então se retirou da presença do general e seguiu para os seus aposentos para tomar banho e meditar sobre o que procuraria mais tarde na tal ronda pelos corredores, afinal tinha o aval da imperatriz e do general, além do pedido do próprio principe.

Sakura se encontrava em seu quarto se preparando para o relaxante banho de imersão com as pétalas de rosas selecionadas por ela mesma. Desde a chegada de Ren que Sakura se mostrava mais estressada e tudo que queria nesse momento era relaxar.

- Alteza, o seu banho já está pronto - uma criada comunicou.

- Obrigada... Gostaria de ficar sozinha, por favor.

Com uma reverência a criada se retira do quarto. Sakura livrou-se do vestido e ficou inteiramente nua para então entrar na banheira. Lavou-se demoradamente enquanto cantarolava baixinho. O quarto inteiro exalava o cheiro das rosas e Sakura apreciava o demorado banho enquanto massageando o corpo nem percebeu pegar no sono.

Sayuri queria conversar com a filha a sós e sabia que ela estava a se banhar. Adentrou o quarto a procura de Sakura.

- Sakura? Filha?

Barulho de água sendo despejada foi ouvido e seguiu para o banheiro.

- Mamãe?

Sakura acordara assustada pelo chamado da mãe.

- Filha? Você dormiu? Sayuri mais afirmou do que questionou e sorriu para a rosada – estarei esperado-a no outro cômodo.

Sakura saiu da banheira, se secou demoradamente e se vestiu. Ao entrar no cômodo ao lado do banheiro avistou a mãe sentada em sua cama. Sayuri estendeu as mãos para a filha e Sakura rapidamente correspondeu ao gesto da mãe e sentando ao seu lado.

- Você parece cansada – Sayuri afagava o rosto da filha.

- Sim...Estou cansada mamãe. Sei que não tenho feito muitas coisas, mas ficar somente na ala imperial sem treinar está me deixando estressada. _Além da presença do Ren que me tira do sério. _Sakura acrescentou em pensamento.

- Eu sei filha... – de repente o semblante da imperatriz se torna mais sério. – Sakura, eu vim aqui para te fazer uma pergunta... Andou conversando com Ren?

Sakura arregalou o olhar, mas não respondeu de imediato.

- Bom... A rosada começou - eu o encontrei no jardim hoje.

- Sei que sim, pois vi da biblioteca. O que ele disse para você?

- errr... Mamãe se quer saber se ele sabe que sou a princesa. Não, ele não sabe. Ele só perguntou quem eu era já que nunca tinha me visto aqui.

- Eu sabia que com a autorização de entrar na ala oeste isso aconteceria – A imperatriz levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado para o outro - Por favor, tome cuidado em não revelar quem realmente é... Aos poucos informarei aos criados e subordinados para terem cautela ao dirigir a palavra a você – Sayuri ajoelhou-se diante da filha e apertou as delicadas mãos de Sakura – Filha... Escute bem... Qualquer coisa que esse Ren faça, ou... ou tente fazer com você me fale. Ok?

- Calma mãe. Não acontecerá na...

- Prometa Sakura. Prometa. Disse Sayuri seriamente.

- Eu prometo mamãe. Serei cautelosa.

- Sei que agora ele estará perto de nós... Que a verá mais vezes, já que dirigiu a palavra a você e... se... e... se desaparecer ele suspeitará de algo.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe que eu sei me cuidar mãe.

- Eu sei que sim minha princesa... Boa Noite.

Com um singelo beijo na testa da filha Sayuri saiu do quarto de Sakura com um aperto no peito.

_Estou com um mau pressentimento... Sakura irá sofrer e algo me diz que esse rapaz será envolvido. _Sayuri dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos para descansar.

Sasuke vasculhava os corredores atentamente para memorizar cada detalhe. Percorreu o salão principal e cumprimentou alguns soldados que também faziam rondas, também avistou alguns criados que arrumavam alguns cômodos antes de se retirarem para descansar.

Resolveu seguir para o lado dos aposentos que acreditava pertencer ao imperador e sua família. Seguiu por um corredor muito luxuoso e observava cada detalhe, mas não havia nada que identificasse os donos dos aposentos que ali tinham. Percorreu mais um corredor que parecia dar para uma sala de treinamento e outras repletas de armas de combate. Depois dessa ronda rumou para a cozinha a fim de comer uma fruta e voltar para o seu quarto.

Sakura dormia profundamente até sentir sede. Sentou-se na cama e procurou pela jarra de água e constatou que estava vazia. A garota esfregou os olhos, arrumou os cabelos e resolveu descer para tomar água na cozinha do palácio mesmo. Ela desceu sorrateiramente as escadas e acendeu os candelabros da cozinha. Pegou uma jarra de água e um copo e sentou-se à mesa. Estava se deliciando com a água fresca quando percebeu alguém adentrar aquele espaço.

Sasuke caminhou até a cozinha e ficou surpreso ao se deparar com a garota, que ultimamente invadia a sua mente, usando um delicado traje de dormir e sentada à mesa.

- Boa noite – disse Sasuke se curvando e abaixando o olhar para pegar uma maçã. Sakura se surpreendeu com a educação do rapaz, pois o mesmo nunca fora educado com ela nos outros encontros que os dois tiveram. Mas este ato durou por pouco tempo.

- Parece que tem alguém que gosta de passeios noturnos – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que ainda faz aqui Ren? – Perguntou Sakura ignorando o que acabara de ouvir.

- Terminei a minha ronda pelas dependências e estava com fome. Não posso comer uma mísera maçã? – Sasuke falou com desdém.

- Já pegou sua maçã - Sakura se levantou e se aproximou de Sasuke e apontou para a porta - Retire-se, por favor.

- Sim senhorita - mas uma vez Sasuke falava com sarcasmo fitando aqueles olhos fascinantes que a jovem possuía. Mas antes de sair caminhou até Sakura, largou a maçã na mesa e sem aviso a beijou. Não se importou se alguém os veria, nem se a moça o repeliria. Os lábios rosados e úmidos pela água que bebia hipnotizaram o Uchiha. No momento que a jovem se ergueu e caminhou até ele Sasuke observou encantado a fluidez e a transparência do traje que ela usava. E os cabelos... ah... os longos cabelos rosados emanavam uma doce fragrância a cada passo que ela dava. Não pensou, apenas agiu e tocou os seus lábios nos dela. Sasuke chegou seu corpo mais próximo do dela e a fez encostar-se na mesa, colocou sua mão esquerda na cintura fina e delicada da jovem, que suspirou ao sentir o toque do soldado, enquanto a mão direita emaranhava-se nos cabelos da princesa. Com um suspiro Sakura entreabriu os lábios e Sasuke aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, ele moldou seus lábios entre os dela e sugou os lábios inferiores da rosada. Sakura até aquele momento apenas correspondia com os lábios, mas espalmou as mãos no tórax do rapaz e subiu os braços até circundar o pescoço de Sasuke, ora arranhando a nuca, ora puxando os cabelos negros. A cada investida o beijo se tornava mais urgente e selvagem e ambos pareciam querer estar cada vez mais próximo um do outro. De forma ousada, Sasuke deslizou a mão da cintura de Sakura e tocou um dos seios da moça provocando um gemido por parte dela. Como resposta a reação da rosada, Sasuke pôs uma de suas pernas entre as de Sakura e pressionou o corpo contra o corpo delicado da jovem. Sakura percorreu com as pontas dos dedos as costas do soldado até que ambos precisaram respirar. Mas o Uchiha continuou as carícias agora no pescoço de Sakura passando a ponta do nariz para inalar o doce aroma da jovem e distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão daquela parte do corpo da princesa.

Sakura parecia mole e totalmente entorpecida pelos toques de Sasuke. Ao abrir os olhos negros deparou-se com a jovem ainda de olhos fechados e com um sorriso depositou alguns selinhos nos lábios de Sakura. Quando viu que a jovem abriu seus olhos verdes e brilhantes a soltou, pegou a maçã e deu uma grande mordida fitando intensamente uma Sakura corada e com respiração descompassada. Dirigiu-se até a porta, virou-se para Sakura e disse:

- Boa noite e até amanhã, minha flor...

Sakura bufou de raiva enquanto observava o rapaz se distanciar.

Olá mina!

Não falei que as coisas iam esquentar!

Ui! Quero um Sasuke desses pra mim..rsrsrs

Bjs!

Até a próxima


	10. ALIADO OU INIMIGO?

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

Sasori e seus soldados já avistavam a comitiva imperial ao norte.

- Soldados acelerem! - Falava o príncipe empinando o seu cavalo e seguindo na direção da comitiva.

A carruagem imperial andava vagarosamente até que um dos soldados do imperador avistou um grupo de cavaleiros que se aproximavam. Logo identificou o estandarte chinês que balançava pela corrente de ar proporcionada pela corrida.

- Majestade! – gritava o jovem soldado - vejo soldados da Cidade Proibida se aproximando.

- Como? - perguntou o imperador surpreso

- Parecem estar a uns 200 km de distancia... e – focalizou o olhar como que calculando a velocidade das cavalgadas - ... se aproximam rapidamente.

- Verifiquem se são realmente da Cidade Proibida.

- Sim majestade.

Um pequeno grupo voltou-se na direção dos soldados de Sasori para interceptá-los e verificar. Logo avistaram Sasori à frente e um dos soldados retornou até o imperador.

- Majestade, o príncipe Sasori se encontra junto com os soldados.

- Parem a carruagem! - ordenou o imperador - O que meu filho faz aqui. Falou o imperador surpreso pela presença do filho.

Logo Sasori e seus subordinados alcançaram a carruagem. O príncipe parecia nervoso e atento a qualquer movimento entre arbustos e árvores.

- O que faz aqui Sasori? – falara o imperador de dentro da carruagem surpreso pela presença do filho e ao mesmo tempo irado pela desobediência do mesmo.

- Majestade... Recebemos um comunicado de que a província Fu estaria sendo atacada por mongóis. – Sasori dizia de maneira imponente e desconsiderando o tom usado por seu pai. O imperador fez um gesto para que o filho entrasse na carruagem e conversassem "a sós". Descendo de seu imponente corcel, Sasori obedeceu ao pedido silencioso do pai e se sentou diante dele.

- Repito a minha pergunta... O QUE FAZ AQUI SASORI?! – enfatizou o imperador. – Não deixei uma ordem para você antes de sair da Cidade Proibida?... Como ousa me desobedecer e deixar sua mãe, Sakura e a cidade desprotegida?

- Pai... – tentou iniciar.

- Responda-me Sasori.

- Recebemos a informação, como mencionei antes, e quis resguardá-lo de uma possível emboscada. Os mongóis poderiam aproveitar a sua visita a província e atacá-lo... Pensei que deveria avisá-lo e protegê-lo também. - falara Sasori em um tom mais baixo do que o usado pelo pai.

- Filho... - falara o imperador percebendo a preocupação do filho com relação a sua segurança - não falei que reuni os meus melhores homens para me acompanhar.

- Sei pai, mas pensei que o senhor, já sabendo de antemão, poderia estar a um passo a frente deles.

- Você foi imprudente, meu filho. - Sasori apenas abaixou a cabeça. Então o imperador lembrou-se de outro detalhe – quem ficou responsável pela guarda?

- General Shang.

- E sua mãe e Sakura... quem ficou para protegê-las?

Nesse momento Sasori sentiu um calafrio pelo nervosismo. _Claro que iria perguntar sobre isso. Não é? _Pensava o príncipe com receio.

- Errrr... Alguns soldados sobre o comando de Shang... - era melhor falar. Não poderia mentir ou omitir nada para seu pai – e... Ren. Pedi... bem... pedi que ele as protegesse... Pedi para que fosse o guarda-costas delas durante a minha ausência.

- VOCÊ O QUE?

Sai estava reunido com alguns soldados japoneses aguardando a chegada do General Kakashi. Ele e seu grupo estavam escondidos ao norte da cidade de Pequim coletando e analisando as informações dadas por Sasuke.

_Quer dizer que há uma princesa imperial... Esse deve ser um dos segredos da Cidade Proibida_. Refletia Sai com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios e a última mensagem de Sasuke nas mãos.

- Capitão. – um soldado irrompeu pelo quarto improvisado de Sai na cabana abandonada – o general se aproxima.

- Obrigada. Já estou indo - Sai queimou a mensagem de Sasuke e partiu ao encontro de Kakashi.

- Boa Noite general Kakashi. Alguma novidade?

Kakashi acomodou-se em uma cadeira e respondeu.

- Apenas que o imperador não está no palácio... E parece que durante a noite o príncipe também se retirou da Cidade Proibida... Alguma notícia de Sasuke?

- O de sempre... Há algo sendo protegido no palácio. Pelo que entendi em uma das mensagens, parece que o Uchiha está tendo acesso à ala imperial através de passagens secretas.

- Isso poderá acelerar a nossa busca.

- Sim general. Espero que sim.

- Já estou de partida... Qualquer informação urgente me reporte.

- Sim general.

Sai acompanhou Kakashi até a porta e o observou se distanciar da cabana até perdê-lo de vista.

- Shinta... Akira... Fiquem em alerta. Estarei saindo agora - os dois soldados apenas confirmaram com um gesto de cabeça e Sai saiu pela penumbra da noite.

Depois de andar por alguns minutos avistou um pequeno riacho e caminhou até margem. Parou e observou a água turva pela noite refletir a luz da lua. Passos arrastados por sobre a grama podiam ser ouvidos. Sai virou em direção ao som e sorriu para aquele que acabara de chegar.

- O que você tem para mim? - falou o misterioso homem.

- Parece que a Cidade Proibida está sem os seus melhores homens – disse Sai com um sorriso cruel – sem o imperador e seu filhinho idiota... e a melhor de todas as informações... parece que o imperador deixou sua filhinha indefesa no palácio.

- Filha? Como assim?

- Segundo aquele Uchiha, o imperador possui um casal de filhos e a existência da garota é um segredo...

- Verdade?

Sai o encarou com um sorriso confirmando o que acabara de dizer.

- A idéia do boato sobre a província de Fu foi muito inteligente de sua parte.

- Claro que sim... e... Qual o próximo passo?

- Invadir o palácio e aniquilar o inimigo.

- E o Uchiha?

- Ryu... Ryu... ele será apenas mais um que tentou proteger a família imperial.

* * *

Olá mina!

Esse capítulo não teve sasusaku, mas garanto que no próximo voltarei para o nosso querido casal.

Não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas espero ter colocado mais um pouquinho de mistério na trama.

Sai? Quais os reais planos dele? Pq deu para entender que ele é um impostor.

Quem é Ryu?

Comentem!

Bjs!

Ja ne


	11. SALA DE TREINAMENTO

PRINCESS OF CHINA

* * *

– Ryu... Ryu... ele será apenas mais um que tentou proteger a família imperial.

Sai falava de maneira sarcástica para Ryu que sorria do mesmo modo cruel que Sai.

– E quando será o ataque ao palácio?

– Amanhã à noite... – Sai andava de um lado para o outro compenetrado - pelos meus cálculos, o príncipe já deve ter alcançado a comitiva do imperador e, provavelmente, ficarão ausentes por 3 noites. Isso é tempo suficiente para agir... Reúna os homens o quanto antes e parta para os fundos da ala leste. Parece que lá há um ponto cego na segurança. Não há muitos soldados nesta área.

– Sim irmãozinho. Daremos continuidade ao nosso plano.

E assim Ryu partiu deixando para trás o irmão caçula.

_A família imperial cairá. _Sai pensava enquanto retornava para a cabana.

Pela manhã bem cedo Sakura resolveu ir até a sala de treinamentos que havia dentro da ala imperial. Encontrou alguns soldados e criados pelo caminho e solicitou que não há incomodassem enquanto estivesse ali. Apenas pediu que providenciassem seu café. Alongou todo o corpo e então empunhou uma das várias espadas que havia naquela sala. Com a espada nas mãos fazia movimentos rápidos e precisos. Treinou durante horas e nem percebeu a presença de certo alguém encostado à porta da sala.

Sasuke acordara cedo e rumou para a ala oeste, cumprimentou alguns soldados pelo caminho e se dirigiu até a cozinha.

– Bom dia senhor Ren. Deseja algo? Disse a cozinheira imperial enquanto terminava de arrumar uma bandeja de café da manhã.

– Bom dia. Gostaria de saber se poderia pegar uma dessas maçãs? – Sasuke apontou para uma caixa recheada de maçãs recém-colhidas.

– Claro meu jovem... Com licença – enquanto se voltava para Sasuke, à cozinheira pegava a bandeja e se dirigia a porta.

– Precisa de ajuda para levar a bandeja? Sasuke falava estendendo as mãos em direção à idosa cozinheira.

– Não precisa meu filho. Levarei eu mesma a bandeja para... – de repente a mulher percebeu o que iria dizer... _a princesa..._ era o que completaria aquela frase, mas rapidamente lembrou-se da fala de sua imperatriz.

_– Em hipótese alguma deverão se dirigir a Sakura como princesa, alteza ou algo do gênero... É pelo bem dela... há um soldado entre nós que não sabe sobre Sakura e isso deverá permanecer oculto. Entenderam?_ _Dizia Sayuri para um pequeno grupo de criados que se encontravam naquele momento na cozinha do palácio._

Em sua mente a velha cozinheira revivia aquele momento e lembrava-se dos olhos temerosos de sua imperatriz.

– err... preciso ir. Já estou demorando demais para levar esta bandeja. E rapidamente a mulher saiu da cozinha e partiu por um corredor.

Sasuke logo percebera que a idosa ocultou algo. Pegou a maçã e a olhou por um bom tempo relembrando o encontro da noite anterior com Sakura naquela mesma cozinha.

_Sakura_

– Sakura... É isso! A bandeja deve ser para ela - Sasuke então rumou para o mesmo caminho feito pela cozinheira e logo a viu entrar em uma sala.

– Aqui está o seu café da manhã, alteza – a cozinheira deixou a bandeja próxima a uma mesinha que se encontrava em um canto da grande sala.

– Muito obrigada – disse Sakura ao olhar para a senhora e ver a mesma se curvar e se retirar daquele local.

Escondido em um corredor, Sasuke observou a cozinheira retornar pelo caminho feito anteriormente, e então seguiu para aquela sala.

_A sala de treinamentos... e tem alguém aqui._

Sasuke a viu ofegante e a beira da exaustão, porém os seus movimentos com a espada ainda eram precisos. Para o Uchiha ela parecia ainda mais bela com as bochechas coradas e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto e pelo colo. Sasuke engoliu o ar ao observá-la e analisou cada movimento da rosada.

– Até que para uma garota... – Sasuke denunciou a sua presença e caminhou em direção a ela

Sakura ao ver quem era revirou os olhos e continuou com os movimentos

– você maneja bem uma espada... Mas não está segurando-a da maneira correta. A espada está abaixo da linha da cintura do inimigo.

– Arrogante! O que faz aqui? – falava Sakura com raiva.

– Ronda... Vejo que você estava a treinar- falava Sasuke com um sorriso prepotente no rosto.

– Até você me atrapalhar – Sakura tentou mais alguns movimentos, mas a presença do rapaz a incomodava.

– Você continua com a espada abaixo da linha da cintura do inimigo - Sasuke estendeu a mão para a rosada – Vamos... me dê à espada que eu lhe mostro.

– NÃO.

– Então está bem – Sasuke foi até uma parede que possuía várias espadas e armas de combate penduradas e retirou uma espada parecida com a de Sakura.

– Por favor... se retire – Sakura não queria a presença de Ren por perto. Ele a confundia e irritava.

– Façamos o seguinte: tome seu café enquanto mostro-lhe como deve manusear corretamente uma espada... – Sasuke pegou alguns biscoitos que estavam na bandeja e os comeu...

– Sei que se eu negar você permanece aqui para me perturbar... então... tudo bem.

Sakura sentou ao lado da mesa e começou a comer alguns bolinhos e a beber um pouco de chá. Já Sasuke se encontrava agora no meio da sala e, com o olhar compenetrado, iniciou os movimentos com a espada. O rapaz era muito ágil, talvez o mais ágil que a moça tenha visto. Enquanto fazia alguns movimentos explicava para ela a maneira que deveria mexer com as mãos, como girar o pulso, os ombros, o posicionamento das pernas, a respiração, tudo de maneira calma e fluída e sem diminuir a velocidade dos movimentos. Até que Sakura teve uma ideia.

– Ren, você poderia me treinar. Vejo que é um ótimo espadachim... e me lembro bem da luta na estrada contra aqueles salteadores. O que acha? – Falava Sakura entusiasmada.

– Acho melhor não. O príncipe deixou sobre a minha responsabilidade a segurança da imperatriz. Seria perda de tempo e... já estou ocupado – Sasuke se pronunciou com desdém.

– COMO? ORA SEU... Faremos uma aposta então... Lutaremos aqui e agora... - Sakura se colocou de pé e desembainhou a espada deixada de lado para comer a refeição – Caso eu vença, você irá me treinar...

Já gostando do rumo da conversa, Sasuke disse antes mesmo de Sakura terminar de falar.

– E se eu vencer... o que ganharei?

– É... bem... - Sakura não tinha pensado na possibilidade de perder.

– Então minha flor? – Sorrindo Sasuke se aproximou - vejo que não pensou em nada. Mas eu lhe direi o que desejo como prêmio... um beijo... um beijo de bom grado.

Desafiadoramente Sakura sorriu e estendeu a mão consentindo o que Sasuke acabara de dizer.

– Está bem. Se eu vencer. Treino. Se você vencer. Farei o que pediu.

– Gostei de fazer negócios com a senhorita. Está pronta?

– Há muito tempo.

Ambos sorriam desafiadoramente. Sasuke colocou-se em posição de ataque e Sakura também.

– EU NÃO VOU PERDER! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sons de espadas se chocando eram ouvidos e ambos não pareciam hesitar em deferir um novo golpe. Sakura era bem rápida e forte, mesmo tendo treinado anteriormente, ainda combatia de igual para igual com o Uchiha. Já Sasuke estava impressionado com a destreza da jovem. Ela era tão delicada, feminina e fina, entretanto o atacava como um soldado.

_Nossa. Será difícil vencê-la. _Sasuke pensava enquanto atacava e contra-atacava os golpes dados pela rosada.

_Ele é mais forte do que eu pensava. _Sakura refletia.

Sasuke rapidamente analisou os golpes de Sakura e diante de uma brecha da mesma girou o corpo impulsionando a perna estendida e com um golpe mais forte, a fez soltar a arma. A jovem acompanhou com o olhar a espada "voar" e cair no chão, porém ao tentar ir em direção à espada sentiu a lâmina fria da espada de Sasuke tocando de leve a pele de seu pescoço.

– Parece que eu ganhei – sorriu vitorioso observando o rosto contorcido de raiva dela. Parecia incrível como ficava ainda mais bonita quando irritada.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. _Não. Não. Não posso perder. Preciso de alguém para me treinar. Papai e Sasori deixaram de treinar comigo e até o momento não tenho um mestre que possa me instruir. E Ren seria uma ótima escolha._

_– _Ande minha flor... – disse largando a espada - quero o meu beijo agora.

Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia ultrajada também sentia desejo e atração pelo jovem. Quando o rapaz largou a espada e olhou em seus olhos, Sakura sentiu as pernas tremerem e um calor por todo o seu corpo. Com passos firmes parou diante do jovem e estendeu as mãos pelo peito masculino. Sasuke observava cada reação da garota, os passos, a pele corada, a respiração ofegante, tudo o encantava. Sakura ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e levou seu rosto até o dele, para assim começar o beijo ansiado por Sasuke.

As mãos da jovem deslizaram do tórax de Sasuke e Sakura as levou até o rosto do rapaz o puxando para si. Porém quando Sasuke circulou os braços por sua cintura e a apertou contra seu corpo Sakura pareceu perder o chão e se entregou as carícias do Uchiha. Arranhou de leve a nuca e o coro cabeludo dele e deu um leve puxão nos cabelos do rapaz. Sasuke gemeu em meio ao beijo e Sakura, gostando da reação do jovem, aprofundou mais os beijos se agarrando mais e mais ao corpo do Uchiha. Quando ambos perderam o fôlego, Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto Sasuke murmurava entre os beijos que distribuía no pescoço da rosada.

– Seu cheiro é inebriante... sua... sua bo... sua boca me fascina... eu perco... o controle perto de você...

– Humm...

Enquanto Sasuke estava ocupado com as carícias no pescoço da jovem, Sakura retirou uma pequena adaga que estava presa em sua coxa direita e a segurou firme. Quando Sasuke ia tomar seus lábios mais uma vez, Sakura o empurrou e encostou a adaga rente ao pescoço do Uchiha.

– Acho que empatamos! Já ganhou seus beijos, agora eu quero o meu treinamento – Sakura conseguiu imobilizar o Uchiha e sustentou o olhar nos orbes negros.

– Por mim... Tudo bem. Irei treiná-la então - Sasuke dizia com um sorriso.

– Esse treinamento deverá ser em segredo... – enfatizou a rosada- devemos nos encontrar na pequena casa que se encontra na ala oeste. Quase ninguém vai até lá.

– Sim minha flor. Estamos combinados então. Começaremos hoje?

– Sim - Sakura soltou o rapaz e sorriu alegre pela atitude que acabou de ter. Agiu rápido e ainda conseguiu um novo mestre para treiná-la. Sasuke já se dirigia para a saída quando a rosada o chamou.

– Ren! Espera.

Quando Sasuke se voltou para a moça se surpreendeu com a rosada andando rapidamente em sua direção e o beijando intensamente. Assim como Sasuke, Sakura também murmurou entre os beijos:

– Você me deixa confusa... gosto de seus beijos... do seu cheiro...

Sakura o soltou e saiu da sala de treinamento deixando para trás um Sasuke perplexo.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Olá mina!  
Voltei com mais um capítulo!  
Só não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que gostem...  
Depois de muitos dias sem atualizar está fic, estou de volta. E ai? Gostaram?

Revelei a identidade de Ryu, mas não muita coisa (como sou má...rsrs)  
E o nosso querido casal? Sakura não resistiu e se rendeu ao moreno...

Ja ne!


End file.
